


Supreme-fam-chat-fic with miles and peter as twins (gonna get improved)

by Cyinx



Series: Stark-Strange Twins (Peter & Miles) PromptS! :D [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And they regret it, Clint's still dEaf, Don't mess with Momma Widow and her sons, Every teenager is 14, Infinity War never happens, Loki is Mad, MJ is cooler than every single Avenger, Miles Morales and Peter Parker are the same age, Nat loves her spidercrew, Other, Peter and Miles are twins, Peter and Miles show the avengers how to text, So very much, Stephen Strange Acting as Miles Morale's Parental Figure, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily (Marvel), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor is precious, Tony Stark Acting as Miles Morale's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, amen, and can still do math, as hell, chatfic, cuz why not, definitely, shhhh, spider crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyinx/pseuds/Cyinx
Summary: oh.oh no.it's back isn't it.EDIT 2019:I deleted all of the older chapters because i'm redoing this one <3





	Supreme-fam-chat-fic with miles and peter as twins (gonna get improved)

**Author's Note:**

> lets start this shitshow up

_**Peter S.S. created a chatroom** _

_**Peter S.S. added Miles S.S. to chatroom** _

Peter S.S.: Naming ideas?

Miles S.S.: Well, I heard about Spiderson for you, what about for me?

Peter S.S.: Hmm.. What about Spiderson the I and Spiderson the II? Until further notice that is.

Miles S.S.: Meh, I can live with that. Give me my n am e or I will forcefully take your phone and name myself.

Peter S.S.: o-o

_**Peter S.S. has changed Miles S.S.'s nickname to Spiderson the II** _

_**Peter S.S. has changed Peter S.S.'s nickname to Spiderson the I** _

Spiderson the I: There H a p p y?

Spiderson the II: Is that a pun?

Spiderson the I: I josh dun know anymore.

Spiderson the II: I will wEb you to your ceiling smh

Spiderson the I: yOU do This to mE aLl ThE tIME

Spiderson the II: I know i know. Okay give me admin powers I wanna add a few peple

Spiderson the I: 'Kay

_**Spiderson the I has given admin rights to Spiderson the II** _

_**Spiderson the II added Tony S. to the chatroom** _

_**Spiderson the II added Stephen S. to the chatroom** _

_**Spiderson the II has changed Tony S.'s name to Irondad** _

_**Spiderson the II has changed Stephen S.'s name to Magicfather** _

Spiderson the I: Dad n' Papa this is called Texting. 

Spiderson the II: Use it wisely.

Irondad:  Okay..? I know what texting is, the true question is- Do the avengers even know how to use their phones?

Spiderson the II: ... One moment while we add everyone here holdon.

_**Spiderson the II added Natasha R., Clint B., Thor, and 6 more people to chatroom** _

Natasha R.: ?

Clint B.: hEY WADDUP

Irondad: never speak to me again.

Steve R.: Uh..?

Bucky B.: Okay so I'm out.

**_Bucky B. has left chatroom_ **

**_Spiderson the I added Bucky B._ **

Spiderson the I: N o p e

Bucky B: sOn

Spiderson the I: DON'T CALL ME SON

Bucky B: This war is hard enough without infighting!

Spiderson the I: Brb

Loki: Why am I added?

Pietro M.: The question I'm pretty sure everyone's asking.

Wanda M.: Mhm.

Spiderson the II: Well, because Chatroom 101. That's why.

Wanda M.: Alrighty then.

Steve R.: TONY, STEPHEN YOUR SON JUST BURST INTO ME AND BUCK'S ROOM AND STARTED SINGING HAMILTON AND I'M SO PROUD CAN WE ADOPT??

Irondad: Depends which son.

Steve R.: The pure one.

Spiderson the II: I'm nOT PUrE?

Clint B.: Since when were you pure? Peter still doesn't know where babies come from

Spiderson the II: OFfended and dONt tELL him I can still make fun of him for this.

Irondad: [Deleted Message]

Irondad: I feel so betrayed

Magicfather: I'm going to mute this chat so you don't blow my phone up while I'm doing my jo b.

Natasha R.: Nicknames are gonna be nice. May I have one?

_**Spiderson the II has changed Natasha R.'s nickname to Spidermom** _

Spidermom: I'm fine with th i s.

Clint B.: DO ME DO M E!

Spiderson the I: I'm BaCK From screaming Hamilton with Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky.

Spidermom: Welcome back.

_**Spiderson the I has changed Clint B.'s nickname to EyeSeeYou** _

EyeSeeYou: You've always been my favorite pete <3

Spiderson the I: It's kinda obvious that should be your super hero name but thankyou :D

Spiderson the II: I'm getting bored of my name holdon

_**Spiderson the II has changed Spiderson the II's name to Walk 500 Miles** _

Spiderson the I: Awee :(( I liked our matching names. Since we're twins and all.

Walk 500 Miles: N o we're not doing this twin stuff.

Spiderson the I: Aweee :(

_**Spiderson the I has changed name to Peter Parked** _

Spidermom: I think I just wheezed.

EyeSeeYou: pETEr YOu CAn'T DrIVE

Peter Parked: And you can't hear.

Spidermom: I'm so fucking proud.

Irondad: I come back to this and is this what love feels like?

Walk 500 Miles: Who are you and where can I find Peter?

Steve R.: I feel like I should say 'low blow' but in all honesty. He deserved it.

Bucky B.: I'm rubbing off on my husband owo soon he'll start doing emoji's.

Steve R.: :D

Bucky B.: See?

Irondad: Ew

Steve R.: shuddup your married too.

Irondad: I know, and I love my husband. 

Magicfather: I love you too.

Thor: I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO WORK THIS.

Loki: With my help...

Thor: WITH LOKI'S HELP.

Peter Parked: wHEEZe

Walk 500 Miles: wHEEZe x2

Peter Parked: Miles

Peter Parked: Miles

Peter Parked: Miles

Walk 500 Miles: Y e s ?

Peter Parked: Let's start changin some nAMEs!

_**Peter Parked changed Pietro M.'s name to Gotta Go Fast** _

_**Walk 500 Miles changed Thor's name to Thunder Thighs** _

_**Peter Parked changed Loki's name to Slytherin** _

_**Walk 500 Miles changed Wanda M.'s name to Mind if I** _

_**Peter Parked changed Steve R.'s name to Captain Blondie** _

_**Walk 500 Miles changed Bucky B.'s name to Steel Arm-y** _

Thunder Thighs: What does my name mean?

Slytherin: Acceptable.

Mind if I: I can see where mine comes from.

Gotta Go Fast: FASTER FASTER F A S T E R

Captain Blondie: Peter I have questions about how you think of me.

Steel Arm-y: This is.. new?

Peter Parked: You just now question th i s

Captain Blondie: Yes. Yes I do.


End file.
